


Stress Relief

by Nicxan



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, I'm writing Snakus angst and I felt bad so I put this one up first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Peach, in her usual kind and caring fashion, laments about what Galeem has done to their friends.In this one case, Samus really can't muster up sympathy.





	Stress Relief

“Isn’t it awful, Samus?” Peach asked in a horrified, hushed whisper. Her hands wrung together. “Our friends -- they’re completely under Galeem’s control until we bring them back, and we can only do that by hurting them. This isn’t a match -- it’s just a fight.”

Samus stared at Peach blankly. After an awkward moment silence between the two friends, she simply gestured towards the other edge of the battlefield.

Ridley stood there, his red eyes burning brightly.

“Oh.”

“... In this case, it’ll be my pleasure to ‘bring him back’. I’ll be extra thorough.” Samus' visor flashed, and she charged ahead with sheer glee.

Peach simply settled outside of the battlefield and sipped at her tea.


End file.
